I'll Miss You
by Silver Blue Starshine
Summary: Song fic-ish. ROYAI. Spoiler alert for chapter 50-57 at the most. Saying our goodbyes is a sad thing. But once in our lives, we might need to do it. Please R&R Thanks!


**Oh wow… I am back with a fic! Cool! Yes, I really apologize to those who have been waiting for a fic update. Especially for High School Life. But my last year in HS has been a huge roller coaster ride. So, for now, I bring you this short songfic. The song was made my classmate for the school musical, and all credit goes out to her of course. ******** All song lyrics are italicized. **

**Note, all FMA characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. The song is by Janine. ******

**--**

**I'll Miss You**

It was like any other ordinary day. Soldiers and military personnel reported to work on time and went directly to their posts. The usual hustle and bustle was still there. The halls were noisy and full of life, paperwork flying in and out of offices.

All except in the office of Colonel Roy Mustang. The curtains were drawn that very little sunlight got through. It was silent and… empty. Just to days before, all his trusted subordinates have been transferred to different posts. All away from him. After what he did. This was punishment to him. Losing all those he trusted was the worst thing that could be done to him.

He was seated behind his desk as usual. His coat was alone on the rack. He absentmindedly tapped his pen on the table, glancing at the clock once in a while. Minutes seemed like hours, and hours like days. The silence was getting to him.

A knock shattered the eerie silence. Without saying anything, the door opened and in came his most loyal and trusted subordinate, 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye.

_Everything would seem so perfect…_

_Everything would be in proper order. _

"Hawkeye." He said with a small, sad smile, acknowledging her presence. She, likewise had a look that was hard to read. Inside, he knew she was worried, troubled and sad.

"I came to collect the last of my things, sir." She explained, still polite and went directly to getting the last of her books and paperwork.

_Like you want it to be, like you wished it to be…_

"It's going to be silent without you guys here." Roy said, breaking the silence that ensued. She was quiet, but was listening to him as she busied herself. She, had the most difficult assignment: she was assigned to the Fuhrer. This worried Roy a lot. She was like a hostage, a way to keep him in line. He was worried for her safety.

_But then again, it won't be the same._

"It's going to be difficult without you pointing your gun at me to make me work you know? It's much harder without anyone to remind me what to do…" He quipped.

"Well, I believe that you can learn to do that on your own." She replied simply.

_No it will never be again._

_Cause I'm without you…._

"Looks like it'll be much harder to reach the top like this." He said, with his signature smirk as he sat down.

"…whether or not I'm with you, I know you can still make it to the top." She said, arranging the things in her box.

_So chase the pavements you've longed for so much. May God keep you in His arms._

"It's just so different without you, and the rest here." He replied, slightly pausing after saying 'you'. He pretended to write something on a piece of paper.

"You've made a big difference in our lives, and we believe in your cause."

_Keep in your heart the lives that you've touched. May He distance you from harm._

"I'll never forgive myself for getting you into this." He told her.

"I don't hate you for that. It's just you. I understand. If this is for the best and for the fulfillment of your dreams and goals, then I am willing to do all this."

"If you get hurt, the more I will not forgive myself." He said strictly. She sadly smiled at him. He could be so stubborn at times, but yet, deep inside, he cared a lot for the people he knew well..

_Pray to Him when all else is done… may He shower you with love._

"Well sir, I have to go. Thank you for all the time we've spent together. My loyalties still lie with you, and I will always be watching your back no matter what." Riza softly said, picking up her box and turning to leave the room.

"Hawkeye." Roy called out. She stopped as she reached the door. "I guess it's goodbye for now…" She turned to face him and gave him nod and a small, sad smile.

_But now goodbye is all we have to say…_

She left the room sadly, regretting the decisions she made that would have changed everything. As she closed the door to his office, her workplace for a long time, to a place where she felt loved, where she belonged, where she was safe. As she walked down the hallways, to her new post, tears filled her eyes. And the words she forgot to say escaped her lips.

"I'll miss you…"

_And I'll…. I'll miss you._

--

**Woohoo! Done! Sorry if short. Sorry for the mention of God, although I know there is no religion in the FMA world. I just don't want to alter the song. It was made for a religious based play. :)) Anyways, please R&R. It's really appreciated. ******** And so I can write more.**

**This is dedicated to my beloved friend, Aya. Who gave me the idea for this fic. ******** ILY.**


End file.
